On and Off
by yuukeroo
Summary: Kyoko convinces Sayaka to ditch school with her. Pure KyoSaya fluff. Rated M for safety. I had to republish this because the formatting was screwed up last time.


**A/N: I published this earlier but it posted it through my chromebook and not my laptop, which screwed up the formatting, so I posted it again. This is rated M only to be safe. There is nothing very descriptive but there is a small section that requires this rating.**

* * *

The street lights were still on and casting shadows around trashcans and benches that lined the sidewalks in the city. The sun had sunk behind the horizon around four hours ago and the only natural light in the sky was that of the moon. No stars were visible due to the clouds that decorated the sky. Kyoko had managed to convince Sayaka into leaving the school with her after lunch, and they had taken off running and laughing. Sayaka knew Madoka would be disappointed in them, but the idea of spending the rest of the day with her girlfriend instead of sitting through English class and maths was really tempting. Besides, they were in their 2nd year of high school; things like this were part of the experience, right?

Sayaka had enjoyed herself the whole time, even when her seventeen year old girlfriend made her pay for their food when they stopped by an American styled diner. She didn't particularly care, of course- the check was not too pricey, even with all the food Kyoko ordered. The sixteen year old herself didn't order anything, and instead snacked lightly off of the food the redhead wanted.

Luckily for the pair, Kyoko had picked a good day to leave early. The school would most likely call the Miki home to speak to Sayaka's parents about how their daughter and her friend who was currently living in the residence with them had ditched school halfway through the day. However, the adults were both gone and would be for the next two days, seeing as they had to fly out for a wedding and couldn't afford to take Sayaka and Kyoko with them. This was the first thought that came the the blue haired girl's mind when her older friend first brought this idea up. Seeing as the coast was clear parent wise and she'd be able to make up an excuse to Madoka later, she agreed to Kyoko's plan, pretending to be reluctant in doing so.

Most of the day was spent on the center of the city: Mitakihara Green. There was a large, grassy area in the center of the building covered city, with benches and trees dotting it. Black sidewalks crisscrossed through it, and surrounding the green were popular eating spots and stores to browse in. Many people visited the green for dates and to hang out with friends since there was so much variety. Even in the middle of the school day, many people roamed the area, filtering in and out of stores and crossing the center to get where they need to be.

The couple stopped by the diner for about an hour before shuffling onto some clothing stores. Kyoko had no interest in it whatsoever, but Sayaka found a few of the tops to be cute and browsed for a while. They spotted a toy store on the other side of the green and followed the sidewalk through it and to the other side. Sayaka had felt their fingers brushed and took the initiative to interlock their hands, giggling as Kyoko blushed and looked away with a cough. She, too, was red in the face and felt her hands get clammy, but was happy to be sharing a moment like this with her house mate.

The toy shop was relatively empty, with only one or two other customers besides themselves. There was a small table with kinetic sand that the girls smushed and played with for a few minutes, and they took turns playing with a remote control robot that was on display for passerbyers to test out. They realized they'd spent a solid hour in the small shop and bashfully left when they realized a kid too young to be in school had been waiting a near half hour to take a turn trying out the robot.

Sayaka stopped and bought her and Kyoko ice cream from a stand outside a corner store, and they continued to wonder the green. Their hands found each other's quickly, their fingers gliding together with the same blushing and nervous excitement only two high school girls could muster up.

Deciding to buy some real food for dinner later if they were hungry and tomorrow, they left the center of the city to retreat to the outskirts of it. The walk was pretty far, and the girls took turns giving the other a piggyback ride once they finished up their ice creams.

By the time they got to the store, they were positive school was out. The streets were getting busier as people were released from work and students started to trudge home. The pair entered somewhat tiredly and picked up a shopping basket. Kyoko tossed a few boxes of Rocky in it when Sayaka wasn't looking, and Sayaka searched the frozen isle for decent looking premade foods since neither she or Kyoko could cook very well.

After another hour inside of the supermarket, the girls decided to check out. Sayaka shot Kyoko a glare when she noticed the Rocky boxes and put them back on the shelf, ignoring her girlfriend's puppy dog eyes.

They ended up leaving with a single plastic bag with a red smiley face. The contents only cost around twenty dollars that Sayaka's parents had left with them, and covered them for the next two days. The bluenette found some easy to make pancake batter- they add water and go kind- figuring she and Kyoko could try to not burn down the house and attempt some cooking tomorrow morning on their weekend. She bought two packages of instant ramen for lunch tomorrow, and two frozen pizzas; one for tonight, one for tomorrow. Possibly two for tomorrow if they were still tied over from the American food and ice cream from earlier. The redhead had picked out the meat lovers pizza while Sayaka decided she wanted to try pepperoni deep dish. At this point, neither girl really cared about their diet considering their apparently very high metabolism seemed to keep them in shape.

The walk back from the market to the city did not consist of piggyback rides, but instead light banter and the occasional shove, accompanied by a laugh. The sun was starting to set, as they spent a while on the walk to the market, in it, and walked even slower on the way back. Sayaka would glance over at Kyoko ever now and then, taking in her calm eyes and lazy grin, the way her arms behind her head gave off such a carefree and laid-back aura, and the pink that tinged her cheeks.

They both felt completely content, even when their teasing stopped and the only noise coming from them was their in sync humming to a song by One Ok Rock.

"Oooh! Sayaka! I know! Let's stop by the arcade!" Kyoko suddenly offered, her face full of hope. The younger girl stopped for a moment, her face twisting into one of contemplation. She supposed that they could go just a little while longer, seeing as they didn't have much homework since they missed the second half of their classes to receive anymore. Sayaka opened her mouth to give her somewhat weary agreement but the abrasive girl was already tugging her along at full speed.

Stumbling over her feet as they dashed towards the arcade, the younger of the two furrowed her eyebrows. "K-Kyoko! Slow down, the arcade isn't freakin' going anywhere!"

Kyoko chose to ignore her, instead speeding up their pace.

"KYOKO!"

Sayaka was getting ready to pull away and smack the girl on the head, but the arcade was in sight now and Kyoko started to get giddy. They entered it with the same speed as they had while running, and stopped once they were by the token machine near the front. Sayaka put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily, trying to regain a sense of air, but Kyoko was buzzing with joy, not winded in the slightest.

I really gotta get in shape, huh? Sayaka thought to herself despite her slim figure.

"Saya! Hurry the hell up, I wanna play this game before someone gets to it before us!" The redhead was hopping from foot to foot.

Sayaka took a final gasp for oxygen before straightening her back and trudging forward. Kyoko was already skipping ahead of her and the bluenette rolled her eyes. She's damn lucky she's cute, she thought to herself as she followed Kyoko. "HURRY, YOU DUMBASS!" Because she's a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Kyoko took off running towards the Terminator arcade game machine. Some teenage boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen was also rushing towards it, a girl whom she assumed he was on a date with a few paces behind. Beating the young couple to it, Kyoko literally jumped onto the dashboard, laying across it so no one else would be able to play. The boy and his date backed away slowly and muttered to each other about how crazy she was.

A moment later, Sayaka came running up and yanked her girlfriend off the top of the game. "What the hell, Kyoko?!"

Kyoko shot the girl a fang baring smile, causing most of the blue haired girl's anger to seep away.

There were two guns resting against the game's dashboard. Ironically, one was red and one was blue. The girls grabbed their respective colors, of course, and Kyoko slid in fifty cents she had slipped out of Sayaka's pocket. The large screen in front of them asked if they wanted story mode or not, and that's when Sayaka let her friend take over.

After a few selections, the game began and both girls grabbed their plastic machine guns. The characters they were playing as jumped out of a virtual helicopter in landed in the ruins of a city.

"The game is pretty simple," Kyoko started absentmindedly. "You just shoot anything comin' at ya. The robots, the flying droids- it'll tell ya what to shoot. It'll have a green ring around it. You aim and ya-" A missile was shot at Kyoko's character in the game and Kyoko pulled her trigger. "Pull the trigger," she finished triumphantly. "When ya run outta ammo, the screen'll tell you and you hit this here," she offered, gesturing at the reload at the bottom of the gun. "To throw a bomb you press the button at the side."

Sayaka figured she had a pretty good grasp of the game and nodded, tightening her grip on the faux weapon. A robot was suddenly very close to her and the large screen almost made it seem real. She jumped and started shooting randomly, missing most of the time and inflicting very little damage on the mechanical villain.

While the young girl fumbled with the reload button, Kyoko shot the robot down and moved on to defend herself again. Sayaka blushed lightly at how defenseless she seemed, but shook it off and tried to concentrate on her aiming.

A droid was coming at her and she didn't hesitate in shooting. This time, she actually hit her target and it exploded. A large mob of car sized robots were crawling up to the 'army men' the girls were playing as and each threw a bomb in their direction.

They continued to play the game for a good half an hour, adding more coins when needed and collecting different in game weapons. They saved more 'villagers' from the army of terminators, and the count of robotical kills at the end was one hundred sixty four to one hundred fifty eight, Sayaka's win. While Kyoko ruffled her girlfriend's hair and said she taught her well, Sayaka found herself smirking at the fact that the other girl was most likely a little jealous.

"C'mon, let's go do something a bit more active," Kyoko exclaimed. Sayaka stared at her for a moment, heat rising to her cheeks at the way that sounded, but her girlfriend didn't seem to notice.

Kyoko took hold of Sayaka's hand and dragged her through the arcade, weaving around couples and gamers alike, between colorful machine games, and over dropped ice cream and trash that littered the floor. They reached the largest game in the entire joint: Dog Drug Reinforcement, a popular dancing game that Sayaka and the rest of their friends knew Kyoko loved and was fantastic at. The redhead was a good dancer according to Mami, but Sayaka- along with Madoka and Homura- never had to opportunity to watch her perform. The blue haired teen had only been to the arcade with Kyoko once, and that was so the older of the two could teach her friends the 'proper' way to get a prize out of a claw machine. (All she did was screw off one of the glass sides, to the other girls' horror.)

Jumping right onto the dancing platform, Kyoko pushed two quarters into the slot. She turned her head at Sayaka. "You playin'?"

Sayaka shook her head with a gentle smile. "I'm going to sit this one out, okay?"

Kyoko give a quick nod and turned her attention back to the game, the lights getting brighter and the background music blaring from the speakers. It asked her what level she wanted, and she immediately picked hard. She scrolled past all the first tracks the game had up, and went to the very last one.

Sayaka leaned against the back railing to the game while Kyoko stood on the middle platform. After cracking her fingers and neck, Kyoko began the game. The beat was fast and the moves were complex and in tune with the song. Sayaka recognized it to be a remix of a song called Connect, that Kyoko liked a lot. Sayaka herself normally wasn't into anything other than classical and the occasional 'on the radio' song, but Kyoko had a lot of experience with music, given she played every song on the damn DDR console, and she'd been on the streets with people and music all around her for so long.

Red hair was swinging everywhere as Kyoko danced to match the moves of the figures on the screen. Blue eyes found themselves fixating on the dancer's expression. It was one of pure adrenaline and joy. Sayaka never realized how happy dancing made Kyoko, but somehow it made her heart warm to see how thrilled her girlfriend was.

However, as the song went on, Sayaka found her eyes trailing down the girl's body. Her chest had developed a bit since they were fourteen, and her school uniform's skirt was jumping up with each swivel of her hip. The bluenette's eyes widened when she realized she was getting a bit… excited as she watched Kyoko swerve and twist. She turned away with a blazing face and waited until the music stopped, followed by a clapping sound coming from the game.

She knew this feeling all too well. It wasn't like she was a stranger to lust after all. She and Kyoko had the house to themselves quite often since the Miki parents worked late five out of seven days of the week, and the redhead was pretty touchy whenever they were in private. However, Sayaka was only used to ever experiencing such emotions at home, not in an arcade for God's sake! She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Saya? You okay?"

Startled by the voice next to her, Sayaka jerked back with a squeak. "Huh? O-oh, yeah, haha…" She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, a forced laughed making its way through her parted lips.

Kyoko raised a single eyebrow at the girl, causing her to falter a bit. "Liar. You're all flushed."

Sayaka stepped back an inch, laughing nervously again. She casted her eyes downwards, to the side, up- anywhere but Kyoko's eyes.

Her… gorgeous, sparkling eyes…

Sayaka shook her head to get the thought out, but when she looked up, Kyoko had her eyes narrowed and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Hmm?" She hummed, stepping close to Sayaka, who backed up in turn. "Is someone turned on, by any chance?"

Sayaka tried to step back further but her back hit the railing. She opened her mouth to deny the accusation but only incoherent sounds came out. Kyoko put her hands on either side of the short haired girl's head and leaned in slightly. "I'm right, aren't I?" She questioned, although it sounded more like a statement than anything else.

"N-No, I, uh- I mean I just… you… no way would I be turned on in the middle of an arcade by you no less!" Sayaka tried to sound truthful but the warmth of having Kyoko so close to her was not helping her cause.

Smirk growing wider, Kyoko leaned in and nipped her girlfriend's earlobe, causing her to let out a breathy sigh. She trailed kisses along her jaw line until she reached her mouth. The bow clad girl brushed her lips against Sayaka's, her own chapped ones running lightly across the soft pink pair.

The heat between Sayaka's legs was growing unbearable, much to her disliking, but she could tell Kyoko was feeling the same way. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were furrowed, a single drop of sweat running down the side of her face. The expression on her face was one Sayaka was used to, seeing as her girlfriend's arousal was almost never suppressed, even when they were in school.

Sayaka shuddered when she remembered the last time the redhead was turned on during class and started passing her dirty notes. They ended up raising their hand at the same time to ask to use the restroom, and Saotome Sensei- who would be with them until they graduated- was too caught up in her rant about how a woman's value should not be judged on whether or not her socks matched to realize that their simultaneous request was suspicious. They rushed out of the room, glancing once at their two friends who were staring at them. Madoka had had a bright blush on her face, and Homura looked as unamused as ever, save for the conceited little smirk she wore when she realized what they were up to.

The thought of what happened in the bathroom that day worked Sayaka up even further. She moaned when lips met her neck.

Then a cough was heard.

The high schoolers pulled back and swiveled their heads to the side to see the young couple from earlier standing awkwardly next to the DDR platform. Kyoko glared at them and growled, forcefully pulling Sayaka away.

They really just wanted to jump each other's bones right then and there, but they had enough class to keep themselves from having sex in the arcade bathroom. Or, at least, Sayaka did, and she had enough power over Kyoko to keep her from pulling her into one of the stalls. Instead, they rushed out of the game room and down the sidewalks, occasionally tripping a bit and giggling with each other.

Keeping their hands interlocked, they raced through the city, down alley ways, and across streets. The closer they got to their now shared home, the more excited the couple got. The prospect of being able to satisfy each other once again in the comfort and safety of Sayaka's bed made their skin prickle and the panties dampen further.

"C-C'mon, Saya…" Kyoko husked, her voice airy and filled with lust. Sayaka sped up a bit and they laughed together, though desire was clouding their voices.

After a few more minutes of running and bumping into hot dog carts and people, Sayaka began to feel her lungs burn for air. She was out of breath, and the need for oxygen suddenly made her tired. Her eyelids drooped slightly and she realized how hard it was to keep her eyes open. She'd been going all day, running from place to place and keeping Kyoko under control, and now she was realizing how utterly tired she was. The dark night sky wasn't pepping her up either, but she tried to keep going for Kyoko's sake.

They passed a few more blocks, Kyoko filled with adrenaline and lust, Sayaka filled with fatigue and dying arousal. The bluenette began stumbling more than she had before, blinking slowly and allowing herself to be tugged along the pathway.

Eventually, they reached the Miki residence, and Sayaka gave a sigh of relief. Her excitement was starting to die down, now replaced with heavy breathing and the need to lie down on bed and just sleep. Then she remembered Kyoko had a different idea of what they could do in bed.

Sayaka fumbled in her bag to find the house key, and when she did, Kyoko practically ripped it out of her hand to unlocked the door. Once again, Sayaka was yanked around, pulled inside as the door shut behind her. She allowed her eyes to close, knowing when to step on the stairs since Kyoko was guiding her.

The lights were off and the only lighting in the house was from the moon that shone through the windows. They reached the bedroom and Sayaka opened a single drowsy eye until she was nearly flung on the bed. A pair of hands cupped her hips and she reached up to tangle her hands in long, messy locks. She pulled clumsily on the black ribbon and felt it unravel, the long red hair spilling around them like a curtain.

Kyoko's hands trailed upward, cupping her breasts and kneading them. A mewl escaped Sayaka's lips, followed by a yawn that went unnoticed by the girl above her. Nimble fingers went on to unbutton Sayaka's uniform, her own hips grinding down against Sayaka's raised thigh.

Sayaka tried as hard as she could to reciprocate in what Kyoko was trying to accomplish, but her exhaustion was blocking any sense of pleasure. She felt sort of delusional because of how ready she was to just collapse, and the only thing she even felt besides numbness was wet cloth from between Kyoko's legs rubbing on her knee. While the experience was stimulating, her mind kept shutting down and her eyes kept drifting shut.

She could hear Kyoko's heavy breathing and shook her head to wake herself up, but no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, it started to hurt to keep her azure colored eyes open; even slightly.

"K-Kyoko…" Sayaka mumbled. The redhead kept going, thinking it was just a cry of pleasure. Her hands trailed down further and only then did Sayaka realized how distracted she had been, because she didn't remember her bra being pushed up or her skirt being pulled down around her ankles.

The strong sense of weariness weakened Sayaka's attempts to tug on Kyoko's sleeve, but she got her attention when the older teen's hand slipped past the fabric of her underwear and immediately into her, causing her to screech.

"K-KYOKO, STOP!"

The stronger girl jumped back hastily, landing on the foot of the bed in wide, worried eyes. Sayaka squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. She guessed that her drowsiness drained her of her arousal, seeing as the pain she felt when Kyoko entered her had never happened before.

Kyoko raised a shaky hand towards the girl, but put it back down. She stumbled over her words until she managed to get out a sentence. "S-Saya...ka… did… did I hurt you?" Her girlfriend didn't respond and instead loosed her grip on the pillow near her head, her legs going limp and closing. Panicking, the redhead continued. "Shit, Sayaka, I'm sorry! I, uh- I sh-shoulda waited. I shoulda made sure you were ready, oh God, I'm sorry. Crap, crap, isn't this considered rape- no, no, shit, Sayaka, it is, isn't it? Fuck, fuck, fuck," she went on, her voice lowered to a whisper.

The sound of her girlfriend's guilty and frightened voice was the only thing that actually woke Sayaka up a bit. She pushed herself into a sitting position and gazed at her shaking roommate. Kyoko had her face buried in her hands with her shoulders hunched over.

Sayaka allowed a gentle grin to adorn her face as she crawled towards her girlfriend. She pulled her arms around her and rested the girl's head against her chest, stroking the long red tresses.

"S… Sayaka?"

"It's alright," she whispered. "I'm just… really tired. I'm sorry. I should have stayed awake."  
Kyoko shook her head and pulled away, looking directly into the blue eyes, her own crimson ones shining with unshed tears. "N-no, I shoulda waited. I hurt you!"

Chuckling in a low tone, Sayaka leaned forward and pressed her lips delicately against Kyoko's own. "Don't freak out, alright? It's okay. It didn't hurt that much, I was just surprised. I'm fine. We're fine, okay?"

The redhead bit her lip, still unsure until Sayaka gave her a look and she hesitantly nodded. "Okay… s-so you're tired? D-do ya wanna just sleep now?"

Sayaka hummed her approval and stretched a bit. She laced her fingers through Kyoko's and fell back onto the bed.

"Stay with me," she ordered the older, who nodded in turn.

"I will, dontcha worry, Saya."

A pair of somewhat timid arms wrapped around the half naked girl's waist, pulling her close and planting a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you, Sayaka."

The bluenette closed her eyes, Kyoko's nervous energy gone as they snuggled up close on the bed, wiggling under the soft, baby blue blanket.

"I love you, too, Kyo."

They fell asleep in the midst of their giggling and soft kisses.


End file.
